


Трудовые б(л)удни Его Высочества

by aleks_neko, Kita_Luiddinas



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_Luiddinas/pseuds/Kita_Luiddinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джудал думал, что нашел средство избавления от Кохи, а последствия он не рассчитал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудовые б(л)удни Его Высочества

Джудал нырнул за штору и, едва дыша, затаился. Вопли третьего принца империи Коу разносились по пустынным коридорам дворца, отражаясь от стен, и создавали труднопереносимую для уха какофонию звуков. Вскоре вслед за воплями объявился и сам принц, с громким топотом пронесшийся мимо и при этом не перестававший орать дурным голосом.

— Джудал, ты где?! Не будь гадом, а!

Джудал поморщился. Он, конечно, был в курсе, что этот мелкий принц — безбашенный гаденыш и вообще законченный садист, но его мания плести ему, Джудалу, косички, явно выходила за грани допустимого. И ведь, что самое досадное, прибить его было нельзя. Принц, как-никак. Поэтому Джудал решил вопрос самым простым и единственно доступным способом — смылся, и вот уже битый час хаотично таскался по дворцу, выжидая, пока его мучитель выдохнется и пойдет спать. Или есть. Или еще чем-нибудь полезным заниматься. Главное, чтобы это было где-нибудь подальше.

Время, между тем, близилось к вечеру, в городе уже по одному то тут, то там загорались яркие огоньки, а значит, совсем скоро выглянет луна.

Тут Джудал неслышно выругался. И как он мог вообще об этом забыть? Ведь сегодня полнолуние. И принца, подобно всякой нечисти (даром, что вроде бы человек), в полнолуние перло больше чем обычно и одолевала жажда деятельности. Значит, о спокойном созерцании потолка в собственных покоях можно было забыть как минимум до рассвета. Впрочем, если все же дать Кохе навести ад у него на голове, то, может, удастся вздремнуть. 

Джудал задумчиво потер подбородок, вынырнул из-за шторы и направился в противоположную сторону от той, где все еще эхом раздавались вопли неугомонного принца, на ходу взвешивая, окупится ли бедлам на голове возможностью выспаться. Помнится, прошлые парикмахерские изыски подрастающего экзекутора он распутывал три дня...

Ночь без сна вдруг показалась не такой уж плохой перспективой, и явно меньшей из двух зол. 

Перебирая варианты спасения, а заодно и мест, где Коха догадается его искать в последнюю очередь, Джудал спустился в сад, бессмысленно пошатался между деревьями еще около получаса, и спешно ретировался обратно во дворец, едва вопли горластого принца снова достигли его ушей.

Спустившись на самый нижний этаж, где находились в основном хозяйственные помещения и комнаты для обслуги, он, демонстративно игнорируя опасливо косящихся на него служанок, уселся на подоконник и вытянул ноги, лениво поглядывая в окно, чтобы не проворонить появление Кохи и успеть вовремя скрыться.  
Вид из окна был донельзя скучным — королевская псарня, если быть точнее. Кому и зачем она была тут нужна, Джудал особо не задумывался, да и не интересовался никогда. Сейчас, однако, за неимением альтернатив, он пялился на снующих туда-сюда собак, потирая уставшие ноги. «Целую ночь я, кажется, не пробегаю», — с досадой подумал он.

Перед глазами снова встала ужасающая картина заплетенных в сотни мелких косичек собственных волос, и Джудал аж скривился, будто только что сожрал нечто отвратительное и дурно пахнущее. 

Твердо для себя решив, что больше с ним такое не повторится ни за какие коврижки, он мысленно вернулся к поиску способа спасения и попутному созерцанию собак, двое из которых теперь бессовестно спаривались прямо посреди двора. Джудал уже намеревался было в очередной раз покривиться, как вдруг внезапно осенившая его идея заставила едва ли не рассмеяться. Воодушевленный своей неожиданной находкой, он спрыгнул с подоконника и понесся прямиком в обитель лекаря, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на вновь приближающиеся отголоски воплей Кохи. 

«Подумаешь, — размышлял он, бесшумно несясь в противоположный конец дворца. — От лекаря не убудет, если он не досчитается парочки своих зелий. — Джудал не удержавшись гаденько захихикал. — Это даже лучше, чем идея притвориться мертвым».

Мертвым Джудал притворялся в прошлый раз, и это был, как потом выяснилось, не самый действенный способ избавиться от Кохи, да и вообще не самый умный поступок.

Тогда Джудал тоже опустошил запасы лекаря, наглотавшись какой-то гадости, и действительно уснул мертвым сном, как и было обещано. На утро, правда, выяснилось, что Кохе, оказывается, глубоко безразлично, мертвому или живому Джудалу заплетать косички.

«А я уже успел доложить о твоей безвременной кончине!» — Радостно заявил он тогда, встретив злого раздосадованного Джудала с вороньим гнездом на голове на следующий день.

Как и ожидалось, лекарь отсутствовал, наверняка девиц из гарема лечил, поэтому Джудал уверенно распахнул шкаф с его снадобьями и принялся перебирать бесконечные ряды бутылочек, мешочки и склянки с невиданной гадостью. Наткнувшись, наконец, на полку, где были тонизирующие травы, он принялся вглядываться в надписи: «молотый майоран», «корень женьшеня», «имбирь для Его Величества», «Дамиана»... 

Джудал аж расцвел от находок, сгреб в охапку всё, что было на полке, разложил на полу и уселся следом сам. Насколько он знал, лекарь использовал что-то из этого для изготовления возбуждающей настойки для немощных придворных снобов, и не так давно даже глумился на эту тему. Правда, что именно из этого многообразия было нужно и в каких частях, Джудал тогда посмотреть не потрудился, ибо лекарь, как всякий уважающий себя зануда, на дух его не переносил и выставил за дверь. Потратив какое-то время на обнюхивание, облизывание и изучение содержимого каждого сосуда и мешочка, Джудал рассердился и решил использовать их все, для верности, надеясь, что в этом случае получившееся зелье подействует независимо от желания самого Кохи. Нагрев на очаге воду в тусклой медной таре, он побросал туда всего, в его понимании, в умеренном количестве (у лекаря бы волосы на голове зашевелились, узнай он о том, какие опыты сейчас ставит в его кабинете замысливший недоброе маги).

Поколдовав над своим варевом еще около получаса и при этом хихикая как заправская ведьма, Джудал перелил получившуюся отраву в кубок и принюхался. Пахло, вроде, неплохо. Немного поколебавшись, он все же сделал для верности глоток, рассчитывая, что от такой дозы ему самому ничего не будет. А даже если и будет, это лишний раз докажет, что его коварный план подействует. На вкус тоже было терпимо, и Джудал, преисполнившись мечтами о спокойной ночи, полетел в комнату третьего принца. 

Если подумать, он никогда не замечал, чтобы Коха пытался предаться любовным утехам или хотя бы потискать кого-нибудь в темном углу. Этому гаду больше нравилось заниматься всякой ерундой вроде отрывания крыльев бабочкам, плетения косичек или размахивания мечом направо и налево при каждом удобном и неудобном случае.

Джудал снова захихикал. Если уж принц и вправду такой апатичный к девкам, как кажется, он поможет ему это исправить и попутно подарит себе здоровый сон длиною в ночь. 

В покоях Кохи не оказалось, но Джудал не расстроился — где-то далеко все еще раздавались громкие вопли его мучителя. Проскользнув внутрь, он намеренно оставил двери приоткрытыми, в надежде, что тот заметит, пробегая мимо.

А пока этого не случилось, он аккуратно поставил кубок на стол, рядом соорудил себе лежанку из подушек и плюхнулся на них, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ждать оставалось недолго. 

За окном уже стемнело, и звезды яркими точками рассыпались по густо-синему небу, окружая высунувшую свою мерзкую круглую морду луну. Впрочем, теперь она уже не казалась такой уж отвратительной. Джудал приподнялся и зажег ближайшую лампу, освещая комнату. 

По мере приближения, вопли Кохи становились прямо-таки душераздирающими. Должно быть, извелся весь, бедняга. 

Джудал ухмыльнулся в предвкушении, а когда снаружи послышался топот, так вообще едва ли не засучил ножками от восторга. 

Вопли стихли аккурат напротив двери, ведущей в покои, и мгновение спустя, как и предполагалось, возникла озадаченная физиономия невыносимого принца.  
— А я уже думал, кто это осмелился ко мне вломиться, — сказал он с облегчением, завидев гостя, и приблизился к нему со скоростью песчаного кошмара для путников. — Наконец-то я тебя нашел! Ты все это время здесь был?

— Ага, — беззастенчиво соврал Джудал. — Сижу, тебя жду.

— Даже так, ну сиди тогда, а я пока... — Коха хищно потянулся к его волосам, но Джудал спешно подхватил со стола кубок и сунул ему в руки, при этом пытаясь любезно улыбаться. Выходило не очень. 

— Сначала выпей, устал, наверное, бегать меня искать.

— Да не так чтобы... — Коха нахмурился и понюхал «чай».

— Этот ваш лекаришка знает толк в своем деле, — пропел Джудал, растягивая губы в фальшивой улыбке. — Я чувствую такой прилив сил!

— М-м-мда? — Коха переминался с ноги на ногу, не решаясь сделать глоток. Чутьем этот мерзавец обладал отличным, что сказать.

— Ты пей, пей, не пожалеешь, — хрипло посоветовал Джудал, гипнотизируя его взглядом, словно пустынная ящерка. «А то я тебе сам это в глотку залью», — добавил он уже мысленно.

— Ну... ладно, уболтал, — Коха осторожно поднес кубок ко рту, пока Джудал, затаив дыхание, не сводил с него глаз.

— Коха, тебя зовет император, — сказал вдруг неизвестно откуда взявшийся Коэн.

Джудал аж вздрогнул от неожиданности и подумал, что неплохо бы придумать в адрес вновь прибывшего парочку-другую проклятий. 

— Зачем это? — спросил Коха. — У меня тут дела!

Коэн вздернул бровь.

— Твои дела откладываются, император уже заждался. Мне даже пришлось прийти самому, слуги не смогли тебя поймать. Имей в виду, если ты через минуту не явишься, отец будет очень зол.

Коха изобразил на лице муку и нехотя поплелся к двери. 

— Жди меня здесь, ладно? — сказал он, обернувшись к Джудалу с порога. — Никуда не уходи, я скоро!

— Ты с этим собрался идти? — Коэн указал на кубок в его руках.

— А, это... угощайся, Джу говорит, это расчудесный расслабляющий чай от нашего лекаря. Как по мне пахнет не очень, но на вкус… я не пробовал, — с этими словами он рассмеялся и, вручив кубок Коэну, исчез за дверью.

Джудал страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку. Коэн мог быть проблемой куда большей чем Коха.

— Я тебя спас, кажется, — Коэн чуть улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Да уж, — нехотя согласился Джудал, украдкой следя за судьбой своего детища. — Только вот он скоро вернется.

— Не скоро, — Коэн подошел ближе и уселся на подушки. — Его собираются послать на переговоры. 

— Вот как? — Вяло отозвался Джудал, состроив скучающую мину. Политические игрища всегда были ему до одного места, и не знал этого только ленивый. Он предпочитал устраивать хаос и беспорядки без всяких подковырок.

— Да, — Коэн тоже принюхался к кочующему из рук в руки снадобью, заставляя Джудала насторожиться, и, чуть слышно хмыкнув, с сомнением поднес к губам.

— Не надо! — Джудал выкрикнул это раньше, чем сообразил, что делать этого не стоило. Во-первых, придется пускаться в тяжкие объяснения, зачем, почему и для кого он готовил эту подлянку, во-вторых, объясняться с лекарем в этом случае тоже придется, а Джудал очень не любил оказываться виноватым. Ну и в-третьих, как бы его самого это выпить не заставили. А ведь и такое вполне могло случиться. Поэтому он прикусил язык, мысленно придумывая возможные пути отступления к окну.  
Коэн воззрился на него с удивлением.

— Неужели ты так пристрастился к издевательствам Кохи, что не можешь пропустить пару занятий плетения косичек?

— Да, в смысле, нет, но... — Джудал тяжко вздохнул. Кажется, он начинал выглядеть идиотом, и это ему тоже не нравилось. Впрочем, то, что его пока ни в чем даже не подозревают, несомненно, плюс. Стоило бы поторопиться куда-нибудь исчезнуть, тянуть было нечего.

Коэн, между тем, сделав приличный глоток и, видимо, потеряв надежду дождаться от него внятных речей, продолжил:

— Я должен был ехать сам, но через несколько часов придется заняться одним более важным делом, и мне бы не помешало твое присутствие.

Джудал хмуро покосился на него. Это в его планы никак не входило, и с куда большим удовольствием он бы сейчас лучше отправился куда-нибудь подальше, скажем, в солнечную Синдрию. Позлить Синдбада и поднять себе настроение — словом, убить двух зайцев сразу. 

Кроме того, он, как виновник всего происходящего, прекрасно знал, что планы Коэна на ближайшие несколько часов будут либо отложены, либо вообще сорвутся. И когда он догадается, из-за кого...

— Не пойдет, — сказал он как можно небрежнее. — Я ни черта не смыслю в этой вашей политике и не интересуюсь. Так что давайте уж как-нибудь без меня.

— Даже если это встреча с Аль-Сармен? — Бесстрастно поинтересовался Коэн, допивая остатки адского зелья. 

Джудал открыл было рот, чтобы снова повторить, насколько высока та колокольня, с которой ему плевать на всё, но тут же захлопнул, так и не проронив ни звука.  
Там, куда звал Коэн, ему присутствовать бы не помешало, и он сам это понимал. Однако мелкая зудящая проблемка с первым принцем, напившимся возбуждающей настойки халтурного производства, неприятно скреблась на задворках сознания. 

— Да плевать, — он хмыкнул, передернул плечами. — Ничего нового я не услышу все равно.

— И все же, — голос Коэна звучал тихо и вкрадчиво, и от этого почему-то становилось неуютно.

Джудал поднялся на ноги, начиная раздражаться. Все эти закулисные интриги его бесили. 

— Будь у себя, — напутствовал Коэн и странновато улыбнулся. Если б Джудал не был уверен в том, что его небольшая афера еще не раскрылась, то подумал бы, будто его точно хотят повесить. Или четвертовать. Или отдать Кохе на растерзание. Словом, что-нибудь ужасное сотворить. 

— Как пожелаете, Ваше Высочество, — с ядовитой насмешкой ответил он и, отвесив в сторону Коэна шутовской поклон, стрелой вылетел за дверь.

***

Коэн вышел из опустевших покоев брата и направился в свои, на ходу принюхиваясь к остаткам доставшегося ему напитка. На вкус он мало чем отличался от обычных травяных настоев, однако запах смутно беспокоил, и Коэн снова и снова втягивал его носом, стараясь вспомнить, что за травы могли входить в состав. Отчасти его это заинтересовало из-за подозрительного поведения Джудала — заголосил как ненормальный (в принципе, это не было исключением из нормы, но обычно причина его воплей была ясна) и уж слишком быстро сбежал. К тому же, насколько Коэн был в курсе, Джудал никогда не отличался заботливостью, а уж по отношению к Кохе, которого он не то чтобы сильно любил, такая услужливость вообще выглядела так же нелепо, как Когъёку в мужском платье.

Коха вполне мог любого довести до белого каления за считанные минуты, и это Коэн прекрасно знал — неуемная страсть к плетению косичек однажды коснулась и его, но после пары ласковых слов, подкрепленных недвусмысленными пинками, Коха больше не трогал его волосы, предпочтя подыскать себе кого-нибудь другого на роль жертв. Некоторые из них, как Джудал например, были далеко не в восторге от этой затеи, но выбора у них особо не было.

— Ваше Высочество, — вырвал его из раздумий голос придворного лекаря. Коэн оглянулся на высокого почтенного старца, которого аж колотило от возмущения — это было заметно по страдальчески изогнутым бровям. Лекарь явно переигрывал, но его это, кажется, нисколько не смущало.

Коэн вздохнул. День, начавшийся спокойно и без нервов, похоже, не собирался так же заканчиваться.

— Ваш… Ваш оракул! — Начал тот дрожащим от гнева голосом. — Он снова…

— Что снова? — равнодушно спросил Коэн. На самом деле, его не особо интересовало, что там у лекаря стряслось, однако упоминание Джудала вынудило его прислушаться к его словам. Маги был одной из ключевых фигур в большинстве его планов, но иногда головной боли от него было едва ли не больше, чем пользы.

— Он снова устроил беспорядок в моих покоях! Он копался в моих травах и разгромил шкаф! Он вытряхнул на пол все снадобья и перемешал их! Он разлил мою драгоценную розовую воду! Он просто издевается! Я настоятельно требую, чтобы он прекратил это делать! — С каждой новой фразой голос лекаря повышался и под конец сорвался на фальцет. Благо, старик прервал свою гневную тираду, чтобы перевести дух, очень вовремя, и Коэн все же удержался от того, чтобы поморщиться — так тяжко это было для его ушей.

— Снова? — он дернул бровью, уцепившись за это слово. 

— Да! — Воскликнул лекарь, будто только этого вопроса и ждал. — Сначала было сонное зелье! Я собирал для него травы несколько полнолуний, а эта с-сво... так называемый оракул взял и испоганил все мои труды! А теперь мои бесценные травы! Все разбросано! Все перепутано! — Выл он, заламывая руки.

— Почему вы решили, что это дело рук Джудала? — Поинтересовался Коэн, пытаясь придумать, как бы избавиться от занудного старика.

— А больше некому! — Взвился лекарь. — Я его еще тогда преду... — он вдруг осекся, вытаращившись на кубок, который Коэн вертел в руках, как прачка на непомерную гору грязного белья, а затем торжествующе хохотнул и указал на него скрюченным как коготь коршуна пальцем. — Вот доказательство! Это кубок из моего кабинета! — Он удивленно округлил глаза. — Ваше... Высочество, но откуда он у вас?..

— М-м-м... — задумчиво протянул Коэн. Все постепенно вставало на свои места. — Мне его только что вручили. И смею предполагать, ваши догадки относительно того, кто вломился в ваши покои, скорее всего, верны.

Помнится, несколько месяцев назад до неприличия счастливый Коха рассказывал, как плел косички спящему мертвым сном Джудалу, и даже отметил, что тот, пока молчит, очень приятный собеседник. Коэн это слушал вполуха, как и всякую другую околесицу, которую обычно нес братец, но вот сейчас очень кстати вспомнил его треп.

На следующий день он лично убедился в том, что Коха потрудился на славу, встретившись с Джудалом в коридоре. Он тогда был сильно не в духе, даже, кажется, стер парочку оазисов с лица земли.

Впрочем, насколько Коэн мог судить, за Джудалом такая мелочность, как кража трав и мелкий разбой, вряд ли водилась. Он предпочитал развлекаться по-крупному, и погром в кабинете лекаря лишь ради погрома устраивать бы не стал; скорее всего, предпочел бы навести панику в какой-нибудь из деревень или спереть драгоценный артефакт хотя бы у того же короля Синдрии, потехи ради.

Коэн потер подбородок. Выходит, эти травы были ему для чего-то нужны.

— И что он взял из ваших трав? — спросил он у лекаря.

— Майоран, корень женьшеня, имбирь… — начал перечислять тот. — Это ценные травы! Они необходимы, если говорить о специальных отварах…

— Каких отварах?

Лекарь несколько опешил.

— Ну, так каких? — повторил свой вопрос Коэн.

— Любовных, — с достоинством ответил старик. — Некоторым требуется, знаете ли.  
А вот это было уже куда интереснее. Зачем Джудалу понадобилась возбуждающая смесь, а самое главное, зачем поить ею Коху? Не мог же он рассчитывать, в самом деле, что братец, выпив ее, сразу ринется на поиски приключений и оставит его в покое?

Или мог?

Коэн сардонически ухмыльнулся.

Джудал хоть и имел обширные познания в области магии, но в некоторых вещах был наивнее ребенка.

— Ваше Высочество, я вас умоляю, найдите управу на своего оракула, чтобы он больше никогда не приближался к моему кабинету! — Провыл лекарь таким голосом, что Коэн понял: если он не сбежит сейчас, потом будет поздно.

— Я беру это на себя. Можете не беспокоиться, — с этими словами он вернул лекарю похищенный Джудалом кубок и стремительно ретировался, пока тот не опомнился.

Весь путь до своих покоев Коэн ухмылялся не переставая. Для любого, кто более-менее был знаком с особенностями его мимики, стало бы очевидно, что он явно что-то замыслил и кому-то сегодня точно не поздоровится. Но рядом никого не было, и, к тому моменту, как Коэн шагнул за порог своей комнаты, он уже знал, что делать с Джудалом, а заодно и развлечься самому. 

Он уже неоднократно размышлял над тем, каким образом хоть немного обуздать слишком своевольного маги и заставить его действовать в выгодном ему ключе, а не как тому вздумается. Много раз он искал зацепки, пытаясь опутать его какими-либо обязательствами кроме тех, которые были возложены на него непосредственно Аль-Сармен, подчинить своей воле или хотя бы сделать послушнее, но Джудал обычно каким-то чудом выпутывался из его паутины (как подозревал Коэн, сам того не осознавая).

Возникшая у него идея не была мудрой или гениальной, скорее, она была спонтанной — заставить Джудала почувствовать последствия собственных необдуманных действий. Коэн не слишком надеялся на мгновенный успех, но не воспользоваться таким шансом было бы глупо, так он решил, неспешно переодеваясь в легкий шелковый халат.

***

Около часа Джудал прошатался по бесчисленным коридорам дворца чисто из вредности. Коэн, будь он неладен, временами был столь же невыносим, как и его младший братец. Разница состояла, разве что, в возрасте и способах помучить окружающих.  
Раздражала не столько необходимость участвовать в скучнейшем совете с Аль-Сармен, сколько тот факт, что его заставляли это делать. Да еще и этот Коха со своей манией... 

Джудал задумался.

Если бы его зелье было действенным, думал он, то эффект уже явно должен был быть заметен, однако ничего хотя бы смутно напоминающего Джудал не испытывал, как ни старался прислушаться к собственным ощущениям. С одной стороны было обидно: если б Коэн не вломился к ним тогда, то быть бы сейчас Джудалу с косичками. А с другой... раз уж все так обернулось, Коха самоустранился, а пойло не действует, то и опасаться нечего. 

Мысль об этом Джудала взбодрила, и перспектива провести пару-тройку бесполезных, как он считал, часов в обществе зануд, завернутых в белое, показалась не таким уж плохим финалом вечера. 

По дороге к собственной комнате Джудал скакал как парнокопытное, попутно пространно размышляя о том, что старый козел-лекарь уже, должно быть, обнаружил тот бедлам, который он там учинил. Беспокоило его это, однако, не больше, чем мучительные сборы Кохи, которыми тот, конечно же, на данный момент занимался.  
Джудал, окрыленный собственной гениальностью, даже не потрудился за собой прибраться, но явных доказательств того, что там был именно он, не было. Стало быть, и волноваться не нужно было тоже. 

Уверившись в собственной неуязвимости, Джудал на всех парах вывернул из-за угла и буквально уткнулся в высокого худощавого старца с одухотворенным лицом. Того, чьи покои он не так давно посетил. Судя по трагично изогнутым бровям-запятым и гневно дрожащим губам, лекарь явно не просто так мимо проходил.  
Оторопев, Джудал пару секунд пялился на него, а затем шмыгнул мимо, бросившись к двери своих комнат, распахнул ее, ворвался внутрь и попытался захлопнуть, но проворный лекарь умудрился просунуть в проем колено — старый гад собаку съел на умении вламываться в чужие покои. 

— Мне прискорбно видеть, что мои увещевания никак не достигнут ваших ушей, молодой человек! — Срывающимся от возмущения голосом начал он, не обращая внимания на старания Джудала его выставить. — Ваше вопиющее непочтение к старшим не укладывается ни в какие рамки морали, не говоря уже о...

— Я не имею понятия, о чем речь, — соврал Джудал, оставив свои попытки спастись.

Лекарь зашел в комнату и, поправив одеяние, страдальчески искривил рот. 

— Ваша ложь ранит меня еще больше!

— Ты чего пристал?! — взвился и без того раздосадованный Джудал. — Сказал же, не трогал я твои пробирки, старый хрен, не трогал! — И тут же прикусил язык, сообразив, что сболтнул лишнего.

Во мгновение ока физиономия лекаря из одухотворенно-печально превратилась в нахальную ехидную морду поймавшего вора на горяченьком старикашки.  
— Вот ты и попался, сволочь! — Довольно прокряхтел он. От былой вежливости не осталось и следа, но это уже никого не удивляло — его истинную личину Джудал распознал еще после первого устроенного им погрома.

— Ну и что дальше? — Он раздраженно передернул плечами. Отступать было некуда, а лучшая защита, как известно, нападение. — Жалко тебе, что ли?

— Практически полностью истребленный твоими гадкими ручонками запас драгоценных трав? — Лекарь отчего-то ликующе хохотнул, сверкая глазами. — Безусловно, жалко! Да мне для тебя даже кошачьей мочи будет жалко, гаденыш ты этакий!

— Не знал, что у тебя и такое есть, — огрызнулся Джудал, осклабившись. — Грязный ты проходимец! Оставь ее себе и утешайся по ночам, старый извращенец!  
Препирания грозились затянуться надолго, чего Джудалу совершенно не хотелось. 

— Имей в виду, падла косматая, я тебе когда-нибудь что-нибудь подсыплю обязательно! — Ощетинился лекарь, в гневе грозя ему длинным скрюченным пальцем. — Ты у меня из уборной трое суток не вылезешь, я тебя...

— Главное, чтобы это была не обожаемая тобой кошачья моча, — парировал Джудал и демонстративно зевнул, скрестив руки на груди. Этот старик все время грозился одним и тем же, но так пока и не удосужился воплотить свои угрозы в жизнь, и можно было смело предполагать, что и не воплотит. — А если война? — Он нехорошо ухмыльнулся. — Все воюют, а я в уборной сижу. Да тебя ж за это казнят, старая ты зараза!

Лекарь яростно сжал кулаки и уже готовился что-то ответить, но робкий голос мявшегося у входа слуги заставил обоих отвлечься. 

— Его Высочество первый принц Коэн желает видеть своего оракула немедленно, — пролепетал он.

— Вот! Справедливость торжествует! — Лекарь победоносно хлопнул в ладоши. 

— Сейчас ты получишь свое, по самое «не балуйся», голубчик!

— Не обольщайся, старый зануда, у нас с господином дела государственной, между прочим, важности! — Самодовольно ответил Джудал и, не дожидаясь, пока лекарь придумает, что ответить, проскользнул мимо него и понесся вдоль коридора в кабинет Коэна.

 

Уже около самых дверей он приостановился и с трудом спрятал торжествующую ухмылку. Коэн, скорее всего, даже не подозревает, что за сегодняшний вечер умудрился дважды избавить его от кошмара.

С мыслями об этом он толкнул тяжеленную дверь и по-хозяйски ввалился в помещение, как обычно, не спросив разрешения войти. Оказавшись в сумрачной комнате, освященной лишь парой ламп, стоящих на широком дубовом столе, он заморгал, стараясь прогнать пляшущие перед глазами пятна. Когда Джудал, привыкнув к такому освещению, смог разглядеть сидящего в кресле Коэна, то сначала удивился, а потом почему-то развеселился. Коэн расслабленно восседал на своем обычном месте, только вместо положенного одеяния, в котором следовало принимать посетителей, на нем был лишь шелковый халат, даже толком не запахнутый. Сам Коэн без видимого интереса пробегал глазами по строчкам на одном из свитков, полностью игнорируя появление своего оракула, которого, по словам слуги, так жаждал видеть.

— Ты хотел меня видеть? — для верности решил подать голос Джудал. — Или уже передумал трепаться с Аль-Сармен? — Поинтересовался он, вполоборота усаживаясь на край стола.

Коэн покосился на него, отложил свиток в сторону и откинулся на спинку кресла. 

— Не передумал, — ответил он лаконично. — Просто у нас еще есть время в запасе.

— Время? Для чего? — Джудал тут же состроил скучающую мину, будучи уверенным, что сейчас его снова начнут воспитывать. И не ошибся.

— Я тут недавно встретил лекаря, — как бы между прочим сказал Коэн и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, кажется, заметив, как Джудал скривился. — Ничего не хочешь мне поведать? — Он ухмыльнулся, прищурившись и не сводя с него глаз.

Джудал только фыркнул, болтая ногами. Эта тема уже порядком ему надоела. 

— Извиняться перед этим старикашкой я не собираюсь. Он уже приходил ко мне, и лишний раз видеть его рожу что-то не хочется.

— Вот как, — Коэн чуть слышно вздохнул. — Вообще-то я имел в виду непосредственно то, что ты у него стащил.

Джудал вдруг рассмеялся, разводя руками. 

— Я был в отчаянии, и на тот момент это было единственное, что пришло мне в голову.

— Бардак у тебя в голове, — неожиданно ласково сказал Коэн, заставляя Джудала напрячься: он уже успел уразуметь, что от такого тона чего-то хорошего ждать не стоит. 

— Это ведь можно расценивать как покушение на императорскую особу, знаешь ли.

— Да ладно? — Джудал медленно развернулся к Коэну лицом, растягивая губы в усмешке. — И кто же пострадал?

— Я, — ответил Коэн совершенно бессовестно, глядя прямо ему в глаза.

Джудал скептически хмыкнул — на потерпевшего Коэн откровенно не смахивал. Однако что-то настораживающее было в том, как он себя вел, и от этого становилось некомфортно.

— Ты ведь пытался опоить Коху, — в уголках губ Коэна залегла ироничная складка.

Джудал лишь передернул плечами, но промолчал, ведь прозвучало утверждение, а не вопрос.

— А достался твой «расслабляющий чай» мне, — продолжил Коэн. — Кстати, неужели ты думал, что Коха пойдет искать кого-то, если рядом уже был ты?

Тут Джудал нахмурился.

— К чему ты клонишь?

Коэн вдруг рассмеялся низким грудным смехом.

— К тому, что он бы просто полез к тебе. Это было бы вероятнее всего.

Джудал задумался. В его словах было рациональное зерно, но, затевая все это, сам он это как-то даже не предполагал. А с Кохи вполне бы сталось...

— Значит, ты спас меня трижды, — он натянуто улыбнулся, смутно начиная догадываться, к чему дело клонится.

— Спорное утверждение, — сказал Коэн, поднимаясь с кресла.

Джудал не шелохнулся, но внутри вдруг все сжалось от плохого предчувствия.

— Это зелье все равно не действует, — протянул он как можно беззаботнее. — Я его сам пробовал.

— Да неужели? — Коэн хищно ухмыльнулся.

Джудал заколебался, не зная, что ответить. Он был уверен в том, что его варево оказалось бесполезным, однако...

— Визит Аль-Сармен может и не состояться, — понизив голос, проговорил Коэн. — Из-за тебя, между прочим. Ты ведь понимаешь, чем это грозит?

Джудал понимал. И оказываться между двух огней ему хотелось меньше всего. Если первый принц вдруг откажется от встречи с представителями организации, являющейся, по сути, покровителем империи Ко, по его, Джудала, вине...

Невинная, казалось бы, шалость могла обернуться долгой и нудной нервотрепкой. И Джудал предпочел бы смыться на другой конец света, нежели терпеть взбучку от Аль-Сармен.

— Ну сходи к этому зануде-лекарю, может он что-нибудь и сделает, — вымученно предложил он, отворачиваясь от Коэна.

— Если б все было так просто, — Коэн, сделав шаг, оказался у него за спиной и продолжил: — Ты ведь сам знаешь, какого эффекта стоило ждать.

Джудал чуть слышно вздохнул: отговорки закончились. Намерения Коэна были очевиднее некуда, но вот что им руководило — оставалось загадкой. Он вполне мог бы удовлетворить себя сам, не вызывая лишнего шума, но предпочел поступить иначе.

— Я думаю, что тебе стоит исправить свою ошибку, — голос Коэна долетал до него будто издалека, с трудом пробиваясь сквозь стену внутреннего сопротивления.  
Джудал ненавидел быть загнанным в угол, да и идея внезапно ставшего невменяемым Коэна ему не нравилась категорически. За время своих путешествий он много чего навидался, и двое мужчин вместе были далеко не самым ужасным, но... Но.

Прикосновение сухих губ к шее вырвало из раздумий, и он резко дернулся в сторону, оглянулся через плечо, оказавшись нос к носу с Коэном. В его глазах не читалось ничего — сплошная непроницаемая чернота. Но Джудал понял, что выбора тот ему не оставил, и мысленно выругался.

— Да вы чокнутые, ты и вся ваша семейка, — сказал он, нервно рассмеявшись.

— А не надо быть идиотом, — просто ответил Коэн, обхватив его за плечи, стянул со стола и с силой нажав, заставил опуститься на колени. После чего уселся обратно в кресло, слегка съехав пониже. — Можешь приступать, — улыбаясь, он развел пошире ноги, и теперь Джудал мог видеть, что кроме халата на нем не было более ничего из одежды.

— Чокнутый, — повторил Джудал, судорожно сжав пальцы в кулаки, но, поколебавшись, немного передвинулся и оказался между коленей, не зная, куда себя деть. — У меня нет в этом опыта, кстати говоря.

— Ничего, — покладисто согласился Коэн. — Главное, зубы спрячь.

Лелея смутную надежду на то, что этим все и все ограничится, Джудал развязал пояс халата, развел полы и, помедлив, обхватил пальцами член, при этом испытывая смутный комок переплетающихся, будто змеи, чувств, начинавшихся неловкостью и заканчивающихся злостью.

Не совсем понимая, с чего начинать, он пару раз провел ладонью вдоль ствола. Украдкой глянув на Коэна, заметил, как тот внимательно смотрел на него без какого-либо выражения на лице, следя за каждым движением. Джудал вызывающе ухмыльнулся — показывать собственное замешательство? Да никогда. И, опустив глаза, он склонился над пахом, решительно коснулся губами головки, в последний момент сообразив, что именно этого от него и ждали.

— Смелее, — на затылок легла рука и настойчиво надавила, заставляя его заглотить член до середины. Джудал сразу же вырвался и закашлялся. — Аккуратнее, ну же, — в голосе Коэна послышалась насмешка. — Ты ведь вроде как способный малый.

Джудал злобно зыркнул на него и снова обхватил член губами, но на сей раз заскользил вдоль медленнее, стараясь не задохнуться. Постепенно у него начало получаться, и он опустился ниже, чувствуя, как в горле твердеет и наливается силой чужая плоть. Спустя некоторое время Коэн, кажется, расслабился, и зарылся пальцами в черную копну его волос, принявшись перебирать пряди.

 

— Уже лучше, — сказал он тихо. — Не забудь, что у тебя еще есть язык.  
Джудал едва подавил отчаянное желание стиснуть зубы и выпустил член изо рта, провел кончиком языка от основания вверх, задержался, обводя головку, и краем уха уловил сдержанный короткий вздох Коэна.

— Можешь же, — раздалось сверху. Рука Коэна снова надавила — и Джудал, закрыв глаза, подался ниже, вновь заскользив вверх-вниз. 

Губы пересохли, нестерпимо хотелось облизнуть их, но он только двигался, подчиняясь тяжелой ладони Коэна, задающей желаемый ритм, и мысленно представлял его кишки, намотанные на вертел.

Под ладонями пробежала короткая судорога, и Джудал поднял на Коэна взгляд — в его глазах плескалась умасленная удовольствием похоть.

Вдруг Джудал ощутил, как член во рту дернулся, пальцы Коэна резко сжались на затылке, надавили сильнее, и в горло ударила теплая солоноватая струя. Джудал подался назад, но Коэн не дал ему пошевелиться, и жидкость потекла по горлу, из уголков рта, пачкая лицо. Стоило Коэну чуть ослабить давление, Джудал резко отстранился, кашляя, выплевывая. 

Усевшись на пол, он распрямил ноги, гудевшие от долгого стояния на коленях и, злобно уставившись на него, утер с лица белесые потеки тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Теперь доволен? Я могу идти? — ядовито поинтересовался он, чувствуя острую необходимость прополоскать рот. 

— Не спеши, — Коэн улыбался, и от этой хищной улыбочки, едва различимой в слабоосвещенной комнате, у Джудала по спине побежали мурашки. Уж лучше бы он вытерпел еще один вечер с Кохой и его неуемной любовью к плетению косичек из его волос.

— Что, еще что-то придумал? — спросил он напряженно, однако ответ на свой вопрос уже знал, просто всячески избегал.

— Всего ничего, просто теперь нужно и о тебе позаботиться.

Позаботиться. 

Вероятно, исказившаяся физиономия Джудала была красноречивее всяких слов, потому что Коэн тихо рассмеялся, глядя на него. 

— Поднимайся, — скомандовал он.

— Да чтоб ты провалился, — сквозь зубы чуть слышно прошипел Джудал, мрачно глядя на него, но подчинился, встал с пола. Стоило сделать только шаг в сторону, как его остановили.

— Не надейся, — ответил Коэн сухо и, ухватив его за запястье, дернул на себя, вынуждая приблизиться. 

Джудал с трудом подавил дрожь. Он и сам не знал точно, откуда она взялась. Ярость, или, быть может, страх? Страх... Пожалуй, нет. Несомненно, поведение внезапно слетевшего с катушек Коэна вводило его в ступор, но он не боялся. Скорее, его бесила собственная беспомощность и то, как бесстыдно Коэн этим пользовался, откровенно манипулируя им в создавшейся ситуации.

Загадкой оставался лишь мотив, и ни одного предположения на сей счет у Джудала не было по-прежнему.

Руки Коэна, между тем, легли на его бедра, легко огладили их сквозь ткань. Пальцы скользнули по пояснице, щекоча кожу, и двинулись ниже, утягивая с собой шаровары.

Джудал резко остановил это, плотно прижав к бедрам руки Коэна своими, и оскалился.

— Не надейся, что я это забуду, — отчеканил он, яростно сверкая глазами.

— Не надеюсь, — ответил Коэн, прищурившись. — Я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы ты не забыл. И снимай свои побрякушки.

Джудал обескураженно уставился на него, явно растерявшись: продолжения он явно не ожидал. 

***

Смотреть на его вытянувшуюся физиономию было приятно. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Коэн легко сжал сквозь ткань шаровар его член, поглаживая большим пальцем у самых яичек. Джудал воззрился на него с поистине всеобъемлющей жаждой убийства — на побелевшем лице алели лишь глаза, в которых, набирая обороты, полыхало кровавое зарево разгорающейся ярости. Покоившаяся на плече коса в неровном свете ламп казалась затаившейся черной змеей, вот-вот готовящейся сделать бросок и обвиться вокруг шеи Коэна смертельными кольцами.

Джудал резко отпрянул и ссутулился, глядя на него исподлобья.

— С меня хватит, — прошипел он, отталкивая руку. 

— Ты забываешься, — вкрадчиво произнес Коэн, опасно сощурившись. 

— Да неужели? — Джудал неприятно расхохотался. — Это ты совсем тронулся, похоже. Еще ни один мудак...

Потеряв терпение, Коэн резко подорвался с кресла и схватил его, стиснув пальцы на горле, наклонился близко-близко.

— Знай свое место, мальчик, — процедил он, касаясь губами уха. — Если ты еще не понял, у тебя нет выбора. Ты намусорил, тебе и убирать.

Это прозвучало жестче, чем он рассчитывал. Джудал ничего не ответил, только судорожно втянул ноздрями воздух. Сообразив, что слишком сильно сжал горло, Коэн ослабил хватку и посмотрел на него. Широко распахнутые глаза, чуть приоткрытый рот, побелевшие костяшки пальцев — он намертво вцепился в стол. Похоже, в кой-то веки напугался.

— Я не собирался причинять тебе вред, — примирительно сказал Коэн.

Джудал скривился.

— Ты меня только что чуть не придушил, это по-твоему не вред? — Он на диво быстро оправился, Коэн даже хмыкнул от удивления. В его тоне, однако, больше не чувствовалось былой черной ярости, которая плескалась в глубине глаз еще мгновение назад. 

— Если и дальше будешь выпендриваться — придушу в самом деле, — насмешливо ответил Коэн и коснулся губами его губ. Не встретив особого сопротивления, мягко разжал зубы, углубил поцелуй, переплетая свой язык с его.

Губы у Джудала оказались сухими, теплыми и чуть обветренными, и даже несмотря на то, что он демонстративно не отвечал на поцелуй, Коэн испытал странное удовлетворение. 

Он никогда особо не любил наложниц. Доступные, всегда готовые сделать все, что угодно. Они выглядели разукрашенным марионетками, безвольными куклами, созданными лишь с одной целью — ублажать своего господина. Каждая следующая была похожа на предыдущую. Безропотные рабыни, как бы они не старались это скрыть дорогими пестрыми тканями и украшениями.

Они наскучили слишком быстро. Неважно, стояла ли перед ним очередная плененная девица или какой-нибудь юнец, у всех у них был одинаковый запах смирения, тупая покорность, и бессмысленно-стеклянные глаза. 

Стоило лишь захотеть, протянуть руку — и вот она, твоя забава на ночь. Это было слишком просто, совсем неинтересно.

Коэн зарылся носом в черную копну волос Джудала, покрывая его шею жадными короткими поцелуями, прикусил бешено бьющуюся под кожей жилку. Тот, кажется, что-то шипел и извивался, но Коэну было все равно — он слишком долго не испытывал такого азарта. 

— Не задушил, так загрызть решил?! — Злой раскрасневшийся Джудал, наконец, сумел вырваться, и теперь сидел на столе, кусая и без того припухшие губы.  
Коэн и заметить не успел, когда усадил его туда.

— Выживешь, — ответил он хрипло, притягивая его обратно и разворачивая спиной к себе. 

— Я что, похож на уличную девку, по-твоему?! — Возмущенно провопил тот, все еще отчаянно вырываясь.

— Ты слишком много орешь, — Коэн зажал ему рот ладонью, второй же рукой спустил шаровары ниже, обхватил его член и заскользил по всей длине, изредка массируя головку большим пальцем. Больше останавливаться он не собирался. 

Его собственный полувозбужденный член упирался Джудалу в бедро, и Коэн мимоходом отметил, что то пойло все же могло оказаться вполне действенным. Выходит, не так уж сильно он и врал ему тогда.

Он злорадно ухмыльнулся, наслаждаясь ситуацией. 

Прошло не так много времени, прежде чем дыхание Джудала сбилось, стало неглубоким и рваным, он непроизвольно выгибался в спине всякий раз, стоило Коэну замедлить темп, и глухо постанывал, едва тот начинал ласкать его плоть кончиками пальцев. Нетерпеливо подавался бедрами вперед, толкаясь в его руку, едва попадая в заданный ритм, неразборчиво ругался, обдавая ладонь горячим дыханием.  
Коэн провел языком от плеча до уха, слизывая выступившие на его коже соленые капельки, и прикусил мочку, чувствуя, как внизу живота закручивается тугая спираль предвкушения. 

Джудал больше не сопротивлялся, и Коэн удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Оказывается, сладить с ним было куда проще, чем показалось вначале — он потерял контроль над собой практически сразу же, стоило удовольствию замаячить на горизонте. 

Но Коэн не был намерен заканчивать все так просто. 

Он резко развернул Джудала к себе лицом, и, не давая опомниться, усадил на стол; намотав на руку косу, оттянул его голову назад и впился в открывшуюся шею жестким поцелуем. Джудал издал неопределенный вздох-полувсхип, распахнул потемневшие от былого удовольствия глаза и отчаянно зашарил руками по поверхности стола, скидывая на пол свитки, пытаясь найти равновесие, которого Коэн его намеренно лишил.

— Что это ты де... — он не дал Джудалу закончить вопрос, облизывая и кусая его губы. Главное, что он понял, так это то, что Джудалу ни в кем случае нельзя было позволять болтать — ничего хорошего из этого не получалось.

Он легко толкнул его в грудь, укладывая спиной на стол, и одним движением содрал шаровары, зашвырнув их подальше. Затем развел его колени в стороны и устроился между ними, нависнув сверху. 

Джудал в замешательстве вытаращился на него и попытался подняться.

— Стой.

— Расслабься и заткнись, — тихо сказал Коэн, улыбаясь и оглаживая его живот, спину, бедра. — Бежать уже поздно.

Он настойчиво надавил ему на плечи, и Джудал нехотя улегся обратно, поморщившись от соприкосновения с холодной поверхностью. 

Коэн потянулся и обмакнул пальцы в масло одной из ароматических ламп — первое из попавшегося на глаза, что более-менее подходило — и коснулся тугого колечка мышц, одновременно другой рукой ненавязчиво поглаживая напряженный член. 

Джудал заерзал, стараясь сомкнуть колени, но остался на месте, только зажмурился, нервно царапая ногтями по столу.

Коэн едва не рассмеялся — не такой уж он и испорченный, этот Джудал. 

Ничего, он это исправит. 

Растягивать его основательно Коэну не хватило терпения. Как только Джудал перестал кривиться от движений пальцев, он подтянул его к себе и, приставив ноющий от возбуждения член к входу, толкнулся внутрь. Джудал дернулся, инстинктивно пытаясь отстраниться, сдавленно охнул, выгнулся. 

Крепко держа его за бедра, Коэн медленно проталкивался глубже, шумно выдыхая сквозь зубы. Узкий, горячий и строптивый — вот чего все это время он жаждал, и, наконец, получил. Жар удовольствия тяжелой волной прокатился по телу. Струйка пота пробежала по виску, в голове зашумело.

Войдя до конца, Коэн замер, милостиво давая Джудалу попривыкнуть, и пощекотал его сосок, услышав в ответ шипение. Сейчас он почему-то выглядел особенно беззащитным, даже больше, чем когда-либо. Черты лица словно смягчились, между сдвинутых к переносице бровей залегла складка, лоб блестел от множества рассыпанных, будто бисер, мелких капелек пота.

Коэн чуть отстранился и снова толкнулся вперед, не отрываясь глядя на Джудала. Тот будто съежился, напрягшись и плотно стиснув зубы, но не проронил ни звука.  
Коэн усмехнулся, облизнул ладонь и провел вверх-вниз по его члену, задавая тот же ритм, в котором начал двигаться сам. 

Хватило нескольких толчков, чтобы мучительная складка на лбу разгладилась, и Джудал с готовностью начал подаваться вперед, ему навстречу.

Коэн ускорился, задавая более резкий темп, пока не дождался хриплых стонов. Добившись этого, он сделал то, что пришло ему в голову несколькими минутами ранее — остановился и отошел чуть в сторону, с нетерпением ожидая, когда Джудал сообразит, что к чему.

Сообразил он быстро. Встрепенулся, открыл глаза, поднялся на локте и вопросительно глянул на него. 

— И? Продолжения не будет?

— А ты хочешь? — Коэн сел в кресло, улыбаясь.

Джудал нахмурился. Ответ был очевиден, но признаваться вслух он явно не горел желанием. 

— Ты еще сам себе не надоел, с таким-то характером? — Раздраженно поинтересовался он, сползая со стола. 

Коэн ничего не ответил, не сводя глаз с приближающегося Джудала. В паху ныло нестерпимо, но он твердо намеревался заставить его продолжить самостоятельно. В успехе не сомневался — Джудал привык получать то, что хотел. Лишь бы не затягивал из-за упрямства. Тот и впрямь остановился всего в полушаге от него, на лице читалась явная нешуточная внутренняя борьба гордыни с желанием. 

— Придется отказаться от встречи с Аль-Сармен, не пойдем же мы туда в таком состоянии, — с усмешкой сказал Коэн, подливая масла в огонь.

Джудал фыркнул, сверкнув глазами. Похоже, упоминание Аль-Сармен имело на него какое-то гипнотическое воздействие.

Он шагнул вперед и уселся Коэну на колени, лицом к нему. Не переставая хмуриться, оперся руками на его плечи и чуть приподнялся, разводя ноги шире. Помогая себе одной рукой, Джудал начал медленно опускаться на член, затаив дыхание. 

Коэн обхватил его руками и надавил, стремясь скорее погрузиться в жаркую желанную тесноту. Джудал дернулся, впился пальцами в плечи.

— Я тебя убью, — проговорил он сквозь зубы. — Потом.

— Разумеется, — хрипло ответил Коэн, толкаясь вверх. — Давай. Начинай. Сам. 

От толчка Джудал плотно сжался вокруг его члена, вырвав из горла Коэна короткий стон, и, со смешком запустив пальцы в его волосы, приподнялся, а затем опустился до упора. 

Коэн теснее прижал его к себе, закусил кожу на ключице.

— Не оставляй на мне следов, — прошипел Джудал, отпрянув, и пробурчал еще что-то нецензурное, что именно Коэн не разобрал, но, усмехнувшись, притянул Джудала ближе, зализал укус.

Джудал, наконец, задвигался, в рваном ритме, постепенно ускоряясь — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.

Коэн прикрыл глаза и чуть откинул голову назад, расслабившись, ощущая, как до одури пьянящее чувство наслаждения стоном подступает к горлу, наливается болезненным возбуждением в паху. Сквозь прикрытые веки он взглянул на Джудала — влажного, с растрепанными волосами, блестящими от удовольствия глазами — и облизнул пересохшие губы, чувствуя, что до конца остались считанные мгновения, и изогнулся, толкнувшись навстречу Джудалу под другим углом. Тот вскрикнул и задрожал всем телом, изливаясь на живот Коэна густой белесой струей, все еще продолжая на автомате двигаться, а затем сжался, заставляя его кончить следом с тихим утробным рычанием. 

Спустя момент, Коэн почувствовал, как Джудал, тяжело переводя дыхание, уткнулся влажным лбом в шею. 

— Ты думаешь, мы закончили? — Коэн провел ладонью по вспотевшей спине, убирая растрепавшуюся косу. 

— Тебе что мало? — устало огрызнулся Джудал и приподнялся, собираясь слезть с Коэна и свалить из комнаты побыстрее. Нетерпеливое желание исчезнуть горело в каждом движении. 

— Скажешь, не понравилось? — игра в вопросы без ответов рисковала затянуться. Если Коэн был готов играть в нее часами, то Джудал таким терпением не обладал.

— Какая милая забота о своем слуге, — Услышал он полный сарказма ответ.

— Государь должен заботиться о своих подданных, — ухмыльнулся Коэн и, подхватив Джудала под ягодицы, встал с кресла. До утра было еще далеко, а свой интерес и желания Коэн еще не утолил.

***

Время тянулось медленно, будто нехотя. 

Коэн едва заметно повел затекшим плечом и под столом сложил ногу на ногу. По обе стороны от него расположились пятеро представителей Аль-Сармен, все как один закутанных в белое. Блики от горящих огоньков лампад бросали на них резкие тени, создавая причудливые узоры на задрапированных лицах.  
Они говорили уже не меньше двух часов.

— Что касается бунтов на недавно присоединенных территориях, — говорил один из них, — то их не составит труда подавить с помощью армии.

— В этом нет нужды, — вяло отозвался Коэн. — При оказании должной материальной поддержки, большинство не решится на сопротивление. Остальных можно будет усмирить с помощью отряда принцессы Хакуэй.

— Боюсь, этого будет недостаточно. 

— Я не собираюсь проливать ненужную кровь, — Коэн постучал пальцем по столу. — Армия только выиграет, если пополнится рекрутами с присоединенных территорий. 

Человек в белом неудовлетворенно хмыкнул.

— Ваше предложение равноценно истреблению имперской армии, — продолжил Коэн, предвидя возражения, и испытал смутное раздражение: спорить с тем, кто так тщательно прячет лицо, было неприятно. — Как бы то ни было, люди гибнут в сражениях, и, если наши ряды не будут пополняться, эта война заведомо проигрышна. 

— Вы сомневаетесь в методах Аль-Сармен, принц Коэн? — С нажимом спросил второй гость. 

— Нет, я лишь беру на себя смелость предполагать, что Аль-Сармен не совсем точно оценивает сложившуюся ситуацию, — ответил он, стараясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. — Если наш противник объединится, война затянется надолго, и наши шансы на успех существенно снизятся. Синдрия пока что сохраняет нейтралитет, но так будет не всегда, и мы все это понимаем.

— Синдрия пока что остается проблемой, — нехотя согласился представитель Аль-Сармен, и добавил, не скрывая яда в голосе: — И как же вы намерены решить эту проблемы, Ваше высочество? Или, может, король Синдрии присоединится к нам, вняв вашим сладким речам?

— Я на это не рассчитываю, — ответил Коэн, проигнорировав шпильку. — Но... — он нехорошо ухмыльнулся. — Думаю, я смогу заставить его не смешиваться подольше. До тех пор, пока нам это выгодно, — он покосился на софу, где мирно посапывал — Джудал, поджав под себя ноги. 

— С помощью маги?

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Коэн, тайно ему завидуя. Он бы и сам сейчас не отказался вздремнуть. 

— Кстати, почему это маги спит? — спросил до этого молчавший делегат. — У нас есть распоряжения и для него. Разбудите его немедленно!

— Не стоит этого делать сейчас, — Коэн подавил зевок. Настроение вдруг исправилось, стоило вспомнить, как он провел вечер.

— Почему это?

Коэн позволил себе ухмыльнуться. Он уже давно намеревался ограничить общение Джудала с Аль-Сармен, и сейчас для этого был прекрасный повод.

— Он весь вечер усердно трудился на благо империи Ко.


End file.
